The Legacy of the Dragon Kingdom and its Monarchy
by Andrew the Wind Dragon
Summary: this is a history of FF I and II, Dawn of Souls outlined thru the history of Dragons and Wyverns.added Section 2. My friend Wrote This so her name is in the heading of chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

The Legacy of the Dragon Kingdom and its Monarchy

By Naomi Riverston

Professor of Mythological Studies at Gatrea University

Section I The History of Dragons and Wyverns The Dragon Kingdom in age alone surpasses the rest of the Arcaic Empire. Long before the Crystal Holders slayed Chaos, or even the slaying of the emperor by the four heroes, dragons and wyverns had already existed thousands of years. Their history in the timeline of the Arcaic Era alone is quite fascinating. In the beginning, though as peaceful and guiding as they are to us, The dragons hated us and only served as food when needed. The Dragon monarchy had not come out from beneath the earth yet. But as they always have been, the wyverns were our allies. From about 100 years before the rising of the evil emperor thru to about the end of Lord Gordon's rule they lived with and were cared for by the Dragoons. The Dragoons raised and trained and protected them, and the wyverns in return gave the dragoons undying loyalty and helped them in battle. Unfortunately they were almost all slaughtered by the Emperor. One dragoon lived. His name was Richard. There was also one wyvern left. When the four heroes visited him he entrusted to them his mate's egg before his death. They hatched the egg and then, by chance, ran into Richard. History provides little note of Richard's death, but some evidence says that he sacrificed his life to save the four heroes. The last wyvern somehow left behind a female and a male egg just before his death. Over time, the wyvern population tripled what it had onec been, but they had forgotten their civil ways, resorting back to instinct. Then, almost 1,000 years after the emperor had been slayed for good, the Dragons would make peace with our kind. Their government would flourish, while ours eroded into large city-states. They would help civilise the wyverns, and for 3,000 years their kingdom grew. Our friendship with them strengthened incredibly. It was then that King Bahamut, to this day the sovereign of all dragons and wyverns, began raising our warriors class. This was very hard to achieve, and few obtained it. Destiny once again fell on to the governmental system dragons and wyverns had. As the Crystal Holders needed the class upgrades to continue their quest. He grant it to them, as they had passed the secretive dragon rite for the class upgrade. He unknowingly helped them destroy Chaos. As the Arcaic Empire rose, we were, and still are helped greatly by them. Bahamut built the shrine to our first Queen. He also built Gatrea, our capital. This is more than enough to say that we are forever thankful to them and owe our world to them. 

Glossary:

Dragon: any four legged, winged, fire-breathing lizard-like creature.

Wyvern: same as a dragon,except in that they can control the weather instead of breath fire, and its arms and wings are combined together.

Bahamut: the great sovereign of all dragons and wyverns, who has ruled for 5,000 years.


	2. Chapter 2

Section II 

The curious behavior of Excalibur and Masamune

Excalibur did not just appear in the stone for Arthur, first lord of Deist to pull out. Excalibur, along with its eastern counterpart Masamune, have behaved strangely in the field of time. It was said that Masamune was forged by Kronos, the Dragon of Time, and he created it as a sword only a female warrior could bear. It was found in Pandemonium, the castle of hell by Maria, one of the four heroes. She wielded it against the Emperor in the final battle. It was also found 4,000 years later by the only female Crystal Holder, a white mage. She brought the final blow to chaos with its power combined with the Spell called "Holy." This sword is said to present itsself to the new Queen, then disappear into the folds in the fabric of time. In many small islands in the Arcaic Empire, Masamune is considered a Diety. Excalibur has woven through dragon and wyvern history more than its counterpart. The metal that was used to forge it is as remote and mysterious as the sword itsself. It is called Adamantite, and is believed to be harder than diamonds yet lighter than an aluminum can. A large amount was found in the Flying Fortress by the Crystal Holders. They took it to Duergar, the Dragon of War, and he forged Excalibur out of it. He Entrusted it to the Knight and Wizard Merlin. He took it with him into the battle with Chaos, and helped defeat him. When Merlin returned, he took a seat on the High Dragon Council, and was the only non-dragon or wyvern being to do so. The dragon kingdom began to call him the great Dragon Knight, and to this day that is how he is known so. He stuck the sword in a holy bolder, decreeing that only in a time of great need would the sword be drawn from this stone. It was 7 years after he decreed this that the sword disappeared. It fell through time. It fell back to the point when Arthur most definitely needed it most. A horrible demon had taken over the island Deist, where the Wyverns and humans were living in peace. He was, needless to say, a cruel and heartless dictator, and had enslaved the humans and wyverns, working them to death. Arthur, a normal 17 year old, was trying to escape when he found Excalibur in the stone. He had escaped to an ancient Celtic shrine in the middle of Winter Lake. Standing in the shrine's arches was a beautiful, heavenly woman. On her shoulder was perched a Snowy Owl, and behind her lay an elegant red dragon. In the middle of the shrine, Excalibur resided in the stone."Who are you?" he asked. "I am Enever, Lady of the lake." She said. "Arthur it is your holy task to take this sword and slay the demon. You may seem a mere boy, but the soul you have has the strength of a thousand knights. This sword will guide you to victory!" then she and her two companion animals disappeared. Not much can be told about them, as this is the only account of them in history. But Arthur and his deeds are well known. He took the sword, slayed the demon and started the magnificent kingdom of Deist. He vowed to live up to his ancestors, the Dragoons, who had lived on the very soil he founded Deist on. Today deist is still as glorious as it always was, but the capital of the Arcaic Empire has since moved to Gatrea. As for the sword, it remained under Arthur's watchful Eye until his death. It was then King Bahamut gave the sword to the Queen of Light to slay the Evil Lord Zerat-Ne-Ise. Fate told what happened there. Then, Duergar gave a great prophecy, outlined in the poem Now Gone and Forever More. The sword still resides in the shrine today, awaiting the fulfillment of the prophecy. No one knows when Duergar's prophecy will be filled, but it is whispered that it would be fulfilled on the 117th anniversary of Arthur's Death. That falls on this October, Friday the 13th. Will the prophecy be fulfilled? We must wait and see.


End file.
